The Immortal Transcendent
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War ended, but he continued to exist. Wandering the earth, growing in power and experience, his travels bring him to Karakura Town. Now, caught in a new war between the living and the dead, the legacy of the Shinobi Era finds himself once more fighting for reasons shrouded in deceit. Shinigami, Hollows, Quincies...none are safe from his wrath.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Bleach. I do not own Japan. [Sob]**

**Prologue: Divergence**

The night sky shone with a brilliance that was rarely seen within the large . Rain poured down like a waterfall, drenching everything and anyone that was stupid enough to be out at the time. Streetlights crafted enough light for people to determine where they were going, yet still managed to cast shadows over the town which could be described as eerie. At the nearby bus stop, a blue large bus stopped and its doors opened.

A man stepped out of the bus, a backpack slung over his shoulders and a disinterested look on his face. In the rain, the only things people could discern were his clothes and hair; the first thing one would notice was the large presence of black clothing. He wore black pants that clung to his form, a red undershirt with black flame markings on it and a fitted black jacket that was open at the chest. A face mask obstructed the lower portion of his face from view whilst black arm-guards that covered his forearms, hidden from view by the jacket. His hair was also somewhat of an oddity in the area; as opposed to the usual dark-colored hair that the people had, his was a golden shade of blond. Like a miniature sun, his locks were perhaps the most eye-catching feature he had. It was of shoulder-length, spiking about all over the place with a certain exotic and feral appeal that apparently attracted the ladies. A few bangs covered his eyes, a result of being quickly drenched in the rain.

As the bus doors slammed shut and the vehicle drove away, the man just stood there in the rain staring at nothing for a few moments. Rubbing his free hand over his face, the man sighed heavily. "Here I am again in this place…never thought I'd be here for at least another couple of decades." He grumbled. Patting his left pocket, he retrieved his Smartphone from it and unlocked it. Opening the last e-mail he had received from the person he would be staying with, he read the directions to the shop he was supposed to meet him and quickly memorized them.

Sighing once again, he placed the phone back into his pocket and cast a weary glance over the town. Karakura was a small city with an average population, located in Western Tokyo, which had no really outstanding feature to draw people in.

Karakura Town was a place he rarely visited anymore, though it had nothing to do with it per say. After all, it was in this pleasant, somewhat peaceful area that he had become friends with one of the most eccentric, juvenile, retarded and loyal men he had ever known…and considering how long he had walked the earth, that said a lot about the person's character. Also, it was the place where his best friend and godchild lived.

The thought of the easily excited bespectacled boy made his lips twitch upwards. "Well, I suppose I'd better get going." Ignoring the downpour, the man gripped his backpack tighter and walked off into the town. Passing through the mostly silent town, the familiar sights dredging up the faintest memories of his time spent here, his lips thinned as he saw a small boy standing up ahead at the end of the street. Normally, he would've paid the kid no attention and simply made his way past him, but there were two little details that prevented him from taking that course of action.

One, the boy was glowing faintly, his form wavering between an illusion and reality like he was hovering between the two concepts. The second detail was the fact that the boy had a chain protruding from his chest and extended towards the inner parts of Karakura Town.

It was the latter detail that reminded him _why_ he rarely stayed in Karakura Town. It was here, in this average city, that the Spiritual World and the Living World seemed to converge; the dead walked amongst the living, invisible to everyone but those with above average Reiryoku, the power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Everyone had a certain amount of Reiryoku within them, though the most Humans could have only allowed them to see Spiritual Beings.

It unsettled him, knowing that there was a whole other world out there existing side-by-side with the one he knew and that even the littlest mistake could break the already weakened barrier between them. When he first discovered the Spiritual World, it had been only a few centuries after the end of the Shinobi Era; he had been camping in what used to be known as Tetsu no Kuni when he stumbled upon a man in black samurai clothing fighting a huge masked behemoth.

After besting both the beast and the man, he then assimilated the being into himself and discovered just how little he knew about the spiritual matters. Sighing at the memories, the man opened up his senses. Like suddenly turning off the lights in a bright room, everything went dark for a moment as he reached out with his Reiryoku. The moment passed and lights began popping up, their shapes human-like and their colours weak and dimmed. There were a few exceptions to this; at least three people within the heart of the city had reiryoku levels that resembled great flames, though there were others that shone brightly yet were as small as a mediocre flame.

Of course, looking inwardly towards himself, his reiryoku blazed like a sun; the sheer potency and size of it was so much that he was starting to wonder how long he had before the Shinigami at the Soul Society would begin investigating. Shaking his head, he concluded that no Shinigami were in the area and swore silently.

Oh well. Since when was he the one to complain about getting his hands dirty doing the work of others?

Rubbing his head in a soothing manner, he walked up to the child and knelt down towards him. "Hello there. Are you ready to pass on yet?" He asked, dropping his backpack on the ground. It didn't bother him that he had just dumped his bag on the soaked street and if his stuff got wet, he could easily solve that problem using his other abilities.

The boy was very short, about five years old, small and had unnaturally lean build, as though he had been planning to become a scarecrow in the future. He wore simple garbs that allowed his small body to move quickly without discomfort, intense blue eyes, dark silver hair that hung over his face and, most noticeably, a small necklace secured around his neck. Looking at the stranger in front of him, the boy opened his mouth. "Are you the one Nee-san said would come for me?"

The man slowly nodded his head, thinking that it would be better for him to lie and send him over happy than sad. "Yes, I am. I'm going to be sending you somewhere better than here, somewhere you're going to be happy at." He said, reaching towards his back. After a moment, the man retrieved his limb, though this time he was carrying a sword in it.

Chuckling at the wide-eyed boy, the man gave him a gentle smile and showed him the end of the blade. "Now, I'm going to tap your head with this end and you'll go to Heaven to see your family. It won't hurt, but its best to be relaxed when the ceremony occurs."

The boy nodded, his eyes twinkling merrily at the prospect of reuniting with his mother. The man calmly tapped his forehead with the end and he smiled brightly as he felt himself lighten immensely. A bright light begun to shine, slowly inducing a sleepy feeling within him. As his eyes grew heavy and threatened to close, the boy grinned happily at the man. "Thank you stranger-san! My name is Gin Lucifer!" As his eyes shut one last time, the last thing he saw was the man's strange eyes; a deep red that had strange black marks around it in a circle.

The man watched the young boy disappear, staring at the spot he had occupied moments ago with a pensive expression. This was the fiftieth time he had been forced to perform Konso on a nearby Plus when the Shinigami on patrol was absent and it always made him feel conflicted. It would be so easy to open a Senkaimon, cross over to Soul Society and just cause large amounts of havoc and chaos. However, he wasn't a fan of getting involved with things he hardly knew about. Just because he knew basic knowledge of the other aspect of Life didn't mean that that was all there was to it.

Glancing at the weapon in his hands, he focused a bit and sent it away into his dimension in a spiraling vortex. The Zanpakuto of the Shinigami he had assimilated, which he only used for Soul Burials; he supposed that the only reason he kept it with him was because he had been quite curious about the blade. Now, it just served as a tool to send Pluses to the other side.

Grabbing his bag from the ground, Uzumaki Naruto grunted as he slung it over his back once again and resumed his trek towards the meeting point.

That was when he felt it. A crack in the barrier separating the two worlds appeared, catching Naruto's attention and drawing it towards the sky. A portal opened, revealing a figure that he could clearly see despite the large chunk of distance between them.

It was an odd, slightly fascinating creature; the closest thing he could relate it to would be a hamster. It looked like a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet, as well as a tentacle-like limb hanging from its forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. It had a large mask that covered the entirety of its head and as Naruto watched, the lure on its head gradually shifted into the form of a little girl.

He scowled. _'A Hollow…just fucking great.'_ Hollows, the result of letting the chains of Pluses erode past a certain limit. They were corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of the living and deceased humans, as well as other spiritual beings. Turning around to face the beast, he gathered and focused reiryoku into his left eye. Had anyone looked carefully at the eye, they would've noticed it change from its original design to a pinwheel shape. _'Amaterasu.'_

The Hollow, which had been looking round the city in search of prey, exploded into black flames.

As he watched it turn to ashes, Naruto shrugged and headed into the city, disappearing through the downpour like he had never been there at all.

**A/N: Okay, whilst I'm not at 100%, I felt good enough to write and post this short prologue. I know I took the 'Naruto saves Masaki and Ichigo from Grand Fisher' approach, but I like the way I put it. I mean, why would he wait for it to go after a target before chasing it down and killing it when he could do that the very moment he saw it?**

**You guys have no idea how much of a bitch my muse was regarding this; she wanted me to make this a Naruto/Masaki story, which would've taken a whole other turn than I intended it to go, whilst I wanted it to stay true to what I said I'd do earlier. We argued, but eventually came to a compromise: the idea will be added to my 2015 project list, as opposed to taking over this story.**

**Now, people from both anime will be appearing…HOWEVER, there are people who will NEVER appear: Madara, Obito, Hashirama, Tobirama, some of the Rookie 11 and other select characters. Why? You'll find out soon enough. I am also going to make it clear that Naruto will have NO ZANPAKUTO! The one he got from the fodder Shinigami is only for Soul Burial, and that will only be done when there is no one else available.**

**Expect to see the bad guys with a number of advantages that canon didn't give them. For example, Aizen and Danzo will be making various dealings with one another, Orochimaru would also be slithering about in Hueco Mundo with his trusty cockroach Kabuto, various members of Akatsuki would do their thing…the Shinigami won't be idle all this time before Aizen reveals his deceit. There are a shit-ton of characters that I will use for both sides, to try and breathe some life into this crossover section.**

**Harem: Yoruichi, Rangiku, Nel, Orihime, Soifon, Female Ichigo, Unohana, Harribel, Nemu and Senshumaru.**

**P.S- If there are any mistakes regarding terminology, please let me know. **

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
